Battle Scars
by reina-angelique
Summary: After the GMG and her defeat, Lucy realizes something. It also triggered back something that she had been able to calm since meeting her new family, Fairy Tail. One question to keep in mind. What really happened in the Heartfilia mansion? Lucy seeks to overcome the depth of her scars plus she gets a part-time job.What will happen and who will be the one to stand at her side?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay….First, I know I have another story to update but this idea struck me and seriously I couldn't concentrate on my other story (The story of Lucy Aria Huángzú, please check it out). I hope you enjoy the start of another one of my story. Please excuse my amateur skills.**

 **(;_;)^(0_0)^(-_-)^(=_=)^(^)^($_$)^( o )^(I_I)^(^_^)^(/_/)^(O-O?)**

 **Me, Myself, and I are holding hands. We promise to work harder and to do are best. My team (full of myself) would like to thank the wonderful people for reviewing me, following me and so on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but I DON'T! (I_I)/**

* * *

After the GMG, Lucy had detached herself from Team Natsu. After being defeated in the GMG, she had realized that her current self wasn't all that strong. Of course, that doesn't mean she thinks as herself as weak but she wanted to become stronger. Her defeat, twice, meant she needed to become stronger because it reminded her that she needed the strength emotionally, mentally, and physically. She didn't want what had happened in the past to happen again… She will become stronger for herself and for all those who care for her.

Lucy quit Team Natsu, because she felt that she needed to focus on training and her team wouldn't be able to help her with that. She reasoned with them that she would only hold them back because she is focusing on a goal and being on a team would distract her from it. She didn't want to burden them either, but that didn't mean they stopped being friends or stopped hanging out together. Though, she did stop them from barging into her house. They would go on missions together but that only happens on some occasions. Lucy still did girl time with Erza, and still hung out with Natsu and Gray but it was crucial that she get stronger….

You see, not only did her defeat make her realize something but it brought back the pain of her past and this time… she couldn't ignore the scars of her past.

After the GMG, Lucy asked Erza if she could her. Erza had agreed and set a certain time period every day. If she wasn't doing that then she'd be searching further enhancements she could make for her magic. She had even asked Loke and Capricorn with her training. The one thing she can't seem to help with is how to deal with her past…

* * *

2 months after GMG~

Lucy's POV

 _It was dark and there was no one but me. Nothing was happening yet my body was tense and afraid…but of what?_

 _Then I realized after hearing the voice of that one person, I knew what was going to happen. I know…_

 _A grunt resounded in the room and I tried to run. I tried._

' _You bitch, this is your fault.' I felt excruciating pain in where he grabbed me. I was held by the arm in a tight grip that was surely leave a bruise and cut by the way his nails dug into her arm._

' _Stop using your mothers face, you worthless brat! You disgrace her and all she is!' I heard the slur in his words which meant more was gonna come. I cried as silently as I could not wanting to upset him further._

' _You are never gonna amount to her. Your ugly, stupid, and have no value other than giving birth for another man!' I was hit physically with every verbal attack._

 _I was breathing heavily already. 'You were never supposed to be born. I never even wanted a daughter until Layla said to keep you after I suggested abandoning you. I wanted a son and this little shit is what I get! The only purpose for you is to sell you off like the whore you are.'_

' _I wish you were never born! If you weren't born then Layla would have never died. You killed her, you sucked her life force. You should have DIED not HER!'_

 _No! No! I didn't mama. I –I didn't... 'No! No!'_

' _You dare speak back to me, you in grateful brat! You only got to live until now because I let you!' He grabbed my face to look at the man that had given me this pain and haunted me every day, reminding me. That man was... Jude Heartfilia, my supposed father._

 _He reached to grab something to return the insolence I had given him. He was going to punish me. His grip on my face loosened and I turned to run._

 _BANG_

I shot up from bed screaming. I was panting and I was slick with sweat. My heart was pounding against my chest. Tears were spilling from my eyes….. I had been crying in my sleep again and I was now still crying….

A flash appeared in the corner of my but right now I didn't care. I felt arms embrace me into a calming and warm hug. I returned to hug and cried in the chest I sought comfort in. "S-sorry hic L-Loke hic."

Loke shushed me and just stroked my hair in a comforting manner. "Princess, it's okay. Don't worry, I'm right here…"

* * *

I had calmed down about 10 minutes later and steadied my breathing back to normal. Loke had positioned me where I laid my back against his chest and hugged my waist from behind. He gave me the comfort of not being alone. All my spirits know of my past and the pain that came with it. They've been supporting me since I got each and every one of them but I never had these reoccurrence of nightmares since I joined Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail gave me the sense that I wasn't alone anymore and I was blissfully distracted by the adventures they gave. The reassurance of them being my family they gave made me feel safe from these nightmares. But lately the fears, dangers, and challenges from those adventures. They have been building up lately, though I have been able to get past them, after two defeats in front of everyone, the stress of all that triggered back these nightmares. There is only so much I can take. That stress caught up to me at night through my dreams.

This isn't the first time I've had these dreams. I had them every night after the Grand Magic Games and got more intense after I quit Team Natsu but this was needed. I can't keep running from it…

Just then, I felt a twinge of pain coming from my left arm. I looked at it and there was a bruise forming and cuts created by nails. This usual happens when I have my nightmares. I inflicted it upon myself in my sleep, unconsciously. I probably gripped my arm in my sleep trying to get the arm that I thought was there off.

I wiped a hand over my face and breathed out a sigh. "Loke, I'm going to take a bath." I clean my cut first before bandaging it.

"Princess, want me to join you?" I sent him a warning glance. "I know, I know. Why don't you call Aquarius to bathe with you like you use to when you were little." I nodded and got out of his embrace. Loke, of course, let out a grunt of disappointment.

"Thanks Loke" I gave him a smile. He smiled, "Any time princess." He disappeared with a poof.

I walked into my bathroom and stripped off my pajamas and pulled Aquarius' key and summoned her.

When she appeared she just sighed and held my hand, leading me to the hot-tub bathtub.

* * *

Aquarius POV

I sighed at Lucy. I've been with her since she could use magic. I was her first spirit and her first friend.

 _Flashback-_

 _Lucy was 7 and it's been a year after her mother died. She was bruised and beaten plus her eyes were red and puffy._

' _Lucy! What happened? Did he hurt you again?!'_

' _It's okay Aquarius. Mama told me everything will be alright. Besides, as long as I have you and Cancer, I'm fine.' She smiled at me._

 _Flashback end-_

Lucy was the only master or rather friend that had seen through my façade. It's a self defense mechanism that I built ever since we were treated like tools and to constantly serve our master. When it's just me and her or just her spirits, I don't act like I do when she summons me with other people. It's a habit. She understands that… and she tolerates my attitude.

Lucy is a strong girl. No matter what's thrown at her she takes it head on and if she falls, she gets back up. But….

I sat in the hot-tub/ whatever you call it. It was big enough to fit five people but I went behind her to scrub her hair for her and massage her scalp at the same time. She was tense.

Lucy scrubbed the rest of her body except her back. I was the one who washed her back but while I was, I noticed something but I'm not sure how she would react.

"Lucy…" She hummed back, questioningly

"Your scars…. There showing again…It seems the cream has worn off…" Lucy tensed before she sighed.

Like I said, Lucy's strong and believes she can't burden her friends of a past they wouldn't want to hear about. She's always been afraid to show anybody her scars. It wasn't scars she received from a great battle. It wasn't scars she received from an accident. It was scars she received from her own father. A man I despised with all my heart, Jude Heartfilia. He had hurt her in the worst way possible, inside and out.

* * *

Lucy's POV

When Aquarius mentioned that my cream had worn off, I had tensed. If I don't cover it sooner or later, someone from the guild is bound to see and others will know. They will then question me. I won't be able to answer them as I am now, more like I don't want to. I won't know how to tell them, I'm not strong enough yet. That's also the reason I'm striving to get stronger. If I get stronger physically, it would give me a reassurance that I can do it. That I can protect myself and the ones I love and never fall back to weakness like I had when I was with Papa. I'm also afraid of what will happen after I tell them.

I went over to the mirror in my bathroom and turned around and looked back. It's true…

On my back there was a scar that started from the left of my shoulder to the middle of my back. Another scar intersected that one going the other direction and was half the size of the first one. There were smaller scars, though they were still bigger just smaller than the first two, were in a kinda zigzag pattern on the right near my shoulder but just a bit further down. The last one on my back was a shot scar, created of course by a gun. It was on my lower back on the right.

I turned around and faced the mirror. There was one scar on my lower abdomen about the size of hand. I had a couple more scars but those were minor and faded. I traced the one on my stomach. I ran out of cream and I need to ask Cancer for more. The cream has magical properties. I smooth it over scars and it conceals my scars and moisturizes my skin. The only reason I didn't had more scars than I did was because of Cancer. When I had the power left to summon Cancer, he would treat my wound and make sure they wouldn't scar. But back then, I wasn't as strong as I was today so the scars that are now on my body are the unfortunate accidents with my father that I couldn't recover quickly enough and gather my magic to summon him. I was too weak, if only I had been stronger…

I was too lost in thought to remember that Aquarius was still behind. She snapped me out of my daze when she spoke, "Cancer says another set of cream will be ready by 7"

"Thanks Aquarius not just the cream and the bath, but for everything you've done ever since I met you." I smiled at her.

"If it weren't for you guys, I probably wouldn't be here. I would've probably crumbled…"I couldn't hold it in, tears streamed down my face.

Especially Aquarius and Cancer, they were my only comfort when I was younger. If I hadn't had friends like that then I wouldn't be the person I am today.

Aquarius just hugged me and stroked my back. I giggled a little; Aquarius isn't use to comforting people.

* * *

I walked back into my bedroom. Aquarius had gone back, bandaging me before leaving. I slipped my garments on before putting on a tank top and shorts. I looked at the time.

 **4:54 A.M.**

The sun is going to rise soon so I might as well take a little walk to calm myself. Besides, I don't think I would be able to go back to sleep.

I grabbed a cardigan with its sleeve length passing my hand and the cardigan itself reached mid-thigh. I also grabbed her keys and put it in one of her cardigans pocket.

I walked outside and over to the ledge of the river. I walked on the ledge for a little while not noticing the group of people walking towards my direction. I stopped and looked at my reflection in the water.

There was no one boating today so the water is clear. It was reflecting the star and it was breathtaking.

"Lucy?"

I was startled by the sudden voice that snapped me out of my daze and I was started falling into the river.

I was caught by two different hands…

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry and also I'm putting a POLL FOR PAIRING PLEASE VOTE! Thanks for reading. Until the next chapter….**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm alive yes just trying to put the next chapter of my other story(The story of Lucy Aria Huángzú, please check it out). Please excuse my amateur skills.**

 **(;_;)^(0_0)^(-_-)^(=_=)^($_$)^(-o-)^(I_I)^(^_^)^(/_/)^(O-O?)**

 **Me, Myself, and I are holding hands. We promise to work harder and to do are best. My team (full of myself) would like to thank the wonderful people for reviewing me, following me and so on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but I DON'T! (I_I)/**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I waited for the cold water to hit me or soak me or whatever but it never came. Instead, the two different hands that I felt earlier steadied me back.

I cautiously opened my eyes. I looked at the hands that were both still on my wrist and traveled my eyes further up to see the owners of the hands that had helped me.

 **Laxus and Bickslow**

"Huh?" I looked further and behind them was Evergreen and Freed. The one who had spoken was Evergreen for sure. The voice no way sounded like a man.

"What are Laxus and the Thunder legion doing here at this time of day?"

"I could ask you Miss Lucy the same thing?" I really don't want to talk about it Freed, of course, I actually didn't say that out loud.

I still felt the hands around my wrist and noticed that Laxus and Bickslow hadn't taken their hands off me and I blushed.

"Um? Laxus, Bickslow, you can take your hands off me now." They looked at me questioningly before looking at their hands. Bickslow just grinned his pervy smirk then lolled his tongue out. Laxus on the other hand smiled and let go. Did I see pink on their faces...impossible. The Perv soul mage (who seems to make other girls blush rather than he would himself out of embarrassment. The guy dripped with sex confidence) and The great lightning dragon slayer (who seems impervious to having a relationship and seems indifferent)...impossible.

"Oh come on Cosplayer. We can hold hands" I rolled my eyes. 'Hands, hands, hands.' His babies echoed him.

"So what are you doing here Blondie? It's like 5 in the morning." His arms crossed. He looked passive but I saw concern in his eyes.

"Went for a morning walk, enjoying the breeze, admiring the view, etc. Should I a solid reason? I just…needed some fresh air."

They all looked suspiciously at her for reasoning and the hesitant pause. "What about you guys?"

Bickslow grinned again, "Returned from a night of passionate fun-Ow!" Evergreen slapped him with fan.

"We actually came back from an S-class mission. The train ride was long. We slept on the train so were going to head toward the guild. Even if it may be early, were hungry and I'm not going to go without food any longer. It's almost morning anyway. Then we saw you, well, technically it was Laxus but we saw you just staring at the river so I called out to you and you know the rest." Evergreen explained as she fanned herself

I hummed in agreement before Evergreen spotted something. "Hey Lucy what's that?" I followed the direction of the sight she was looking at and so had the rest.

' _Dammit!'_

I pulled down my shirt. It had ridden up a little when I almost fell in the river. Evergreen caught a glimpse of my scar, now so did everyone else.

"It's nothing Ever." They looked at me skeptically, now even more so when I used her nickname. They could see the panic on my face but they saw that I didn't want to talk about so they dropped the subject.

' _Thanks'_

* * *

Laxus's POV

It was 4 in the morning or near 5 and I see Blondie staring at the river that reflected the sky. From my view, or everyone else's view, it looked like she was standing in space. It was a sight to behold.

I noticed her first, of course, because of my hearing and her scent. When Ever called her she came out of the trance she was in and was trying to turn around and look at us but ended up falling instead.

I did the first thing that was on my mind. _Save Lucy._ So I did. Don't question me.

I grabbed her wrist to pull her back, though I noticed I wasn't the only one. That kinda disappointed me. Once she was back up, she hadn't noticed how long we were holding her but I just couldn't let go. Her skin was smooth and me touching her just felt so natural.

I don't deny that I did have a tiny crush on the blonde….okay, so the crush isn't so small but why the hell would I admit that. I did express my attraction to her when….yeah…when phantom and the stone incident happened. But afterwards, she had just grown on me and it grew into something more. I mean after all I done, she was the first to talk to me like everything was fine, smile and laugh with me just like she would with nakama, she was the one who asked gramps to give me a second chance. She saw past my façade. She's done a lot more too. Her personality, her smiles, and who she is lured me and I have fallen. Fallen for the light of the guild like many other men had.

But what was on her stomach it looked like a cut? No….a scar? But as far as I know, she didn't have a scar. After all I've seen all the provocative clothing she wore and it didn't leave much to imagine.

She panicked when she saw what Ever was looking at and pulled her shirt down. The aura she emitted told us that we shouldn't touch the subject right now. But I was curious as to why she would hide something when she was the type to be bright and open. Could it also link to why she's here out in the early morning?

She looked relieved when we didn't discuss further on the subject.

"So you guys are going to the guild now? Can I join?" Blondie said trying to break the tension. Freed was the one who replied, "Of course Miss Lucy."

"Freed, you really don't have to call me Miss. You make me feel old."

Bickslow, Evergreen, and I burst out laughing at her comment. It made Freed blush and he apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, just call me Lucy." She smiled her dazzling smile towards Freed; in turn it made him blush again.

She giggled, "Come on."

Blondie got on the ledge and started walking again. Really?….right after she had almost fallen. "Blondie, do you seriously want to fall that badly. Get off the ledge before you lose your balance again."

"I'm not gonna fall."

"Cosplayer just-" Bickslow was cut off. "Hey Lucy! Be careful." And another boat man then stated, "Lucy! You're up early. Have a nice day!"

"I will, and you have a nice day too. See ya later!" she replies to the boatmen, waving high, and wearing a bright smile.

"Who are they?" Ever asked the Blonde who seemed to forgotten we were there. "Oh, it's a morning routine. They always say good morning and tell me to be careful when I walk on the ledge. I guess you could say their friends of mine." She laughed with a look of nostalgia on her face. Damn she was adorable.

"But Cosplayer, even they believe you should get down before you fall." 'Fall, fall, fall."

"Why does everyone think I'm going to fall, seriously, no trust."

"Mis- I mean Lucy, they're just worried and so are we."

She had a look on her face before she tucked in her shirt and buttoned the one button at the waistline bottom of her cardigan.

She smirked at us before breaking out in a sprint and did an aerial to a handspring layout step out. She landed perfectly without flaws. With her hands still up, she smirks and says "Believe me now."

I was really shocked but I didn't let all of it reach my face. My eyes widened and my mouth opened a little but that was it, getting at least that much out if me is a feat.

Ever had dropped her fan with shock written all over her face, Freed eyes were wide and Bickslow had the same expression only with his tongue was out. Blondie just did a series of flipin moves over ledge where one could fall into a river yet she did it with no trouble. I couldn't do that and neither could my team, probably because we focused only on our magical powers and combat to go with that magic.

She giggled, "I took gymnastics when I was younger. My father said it would raise my feminine grace and etc. I didn't really listen to what he was saying. I actually took a lot of courses like ballet, flower arranging, just everything he thought a lady should learn. If I didn't excel in everything I did….let's just say it didn't turn out well."

She was hesitant when she said that and I even saw a flash of fear in her eyes. She shook her head, "Let's go!"

She skipped along the ledge and we walked beside her. She had talked to Freed about various books, ancient text, and all that smart stuff. She had also talked to Ever about fashion, magazines, and that they should go shopping together sometime. I was happy that she could get along with my team though I'm going to deny it if someone asks. By the time they were done talking we arrived at the guild.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was talking with Ever, who she said I can call her that, and we agreed to go shopping together sometime. We arrived at the guild when we had just finished that conversation. I opened the doors, normally, and I was greeted by a familiar voice though it was not the one I was expecting.

"Hey Bunny-girl! Just who I needed, you're right on time. I need your help on something."

 **Please vote on my POLL on who she ends up with and also check out my other story! RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man I'm in tears, watching sad movies. It's making me so depressed. I was just watching Flicka and it took me on an emotional roller coaster it just made me write the next chapter. I keep sniffling when I'm writing….right….on to the story.**

 **(;_;)^(0_0)^(-_-)^(=_=)^(^)^($_$)^( o )^(I_I)^(^_^)^(/_/)^(O-O?)**

 **Me, Myself, and I are holding hands. We promise to work harder and to do are best. My team (full of myself) would like to thank the wonderful people for reviewing me, following me and so on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but I DON'T! (I_I)/**

* * *

Gajeel's POV

I came in the guild damn early for the sole reason that would actually make me go the guild at 5 in the morning. Shrimp was finally going to admit her feelings to Speedy. And as her friend, she asked for my help. Don't know if I would be any helpful for whatever shit that would go down but she asked so I'll help.

I mean I at least owe that to her, I mean I beat her and pinned her to a tree with public humiliation. Though after everything that happened and I was accepted back, she was one of the people to accept me back though she wasn't the first, surprisingly that was bunny but back to Shrimp. We're friends since I wanted to make up for what I did but people keep thinking me and her are romantically interested in each other. I say bullshit. I mean, just because I don't have a lot of female friends and hang with Levy doesn't mean I fucking love her. I spend time with Juvia when she isn't stalking Gray, does that mean I love her? No. I may have a love interest but it isn't shrimp.

Back to the matter at hand, Levy asked me to fend Mira and Droy for enough time for them to get out of the guild for some alone time. I don't know how to fucking distract the demon and fat-boy there but I'll have to try.

This is the reason I came early. I needed to get ready to distract the she-demon and Mr. Plant boy.

So I was now in the guild. There were a few sprawled bodies laying on the floor, table and chairs here and there. Other than the seemingly dead bodies of drunks, there was only one other mage in the guild. She was humming as she was cleaning the dishes. The one and only she-demon, the wolf in sheep's clothing.

Fuck, what am I going to do?

Then I caught her scent. I'd recognize that fucking delicious and alluring smell of vanilla and strawberries anywhere.

That's it! I can get her to help me and I'd get to talk to her and maybe spend a little time with her. Besides, she has the brains to make the best fucking plans.

Speaking of Bunny, she was the first to welcome me back because she's the most forgiving and she's the light of Fairy Tail. I may or may not like Bunny girl but that's my damn business. Shrimp says she can tell I like her because I blush when she's the topic or she's the person I stare at in my corner. When she says it like that, it makes me feel like a stalker. Well shit. So what if I like her, it's not like she's going to date me. I don't deserve her after what I had done. What I had done to her was worse than Shrimp. I might have killed her if flame-tard didn't intervene. Actually, lately I haven't seen her at the guild or with Team Natsu that much. She comes and hangs out with them and I see her at the training grounds when I go there but...Well she's here now.

"Hey Bunny-girl! Just who I needed, you're right on time. I need your help on something." I shout as she comes through.

Mira gleams at me with that creepy smile at the side. I ignore her. Bunny looks surprised but she walks up to me anyway and only now do I see who she's walking with.

Laxus

Well, Laxus and his team. I consider them a threat, well except Evergreen, to Bunny and me. My possessive dragon side tells me she's mine and only mine but I can tell that goes for Laxus too. I growled at them but not too loud for them to hear. Laxus was the only one who heard before he smiled smugly at me.

"Gajeel? What's wrong? Why do you need me?" She heads to her normal bar stool. I sit at her left and Laxus sits at her right. Fuck. While she wasn't looking I finally checked out what she was wearing. She was wearing shorts that revealed long, creamy, and smooth legs that I love to run my fingers down. She's also wearing a tank top that revealed some of her unbelievable cleavage that I would love to dip my face into and-

"Gajeel? Hello, you still haven't answered my question." She waved a hand in front of my face, oblivious to the fact that I checked out her body. Though someone else did notice or should I say some people. Laxus was glaring at me with a scowl on his face. Mira was trying to stifle a baby's moment with hearts in her eyes as she looked at the intense possessive nature over Lucy, she was imagining and comparing how each of our babies would look like if Lucy chooses one of them. Bickslow and Freed seemed off, though not as intense as Laxus.

"Bunny-girl it's about Levy."

"Levy, what's wrong with Levy?"

I really couldn't let the she-demon hear so I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Mira can't hear about this, distract her first."

When I sat back up, Mira was screaming with a crap load of flowers surrounding her. Lightning rod looks like he was going to kill me, like he could, I scoffed internally. Lucy had a little blush and she nodded. I smirked at the thought I could fluster her.

"Hey Mira can you whip us up some breakfast, oh, and my usual please." Bunny-girl snapped Mira out of her daze and the she-demon went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When she was out of earshot I turned to look at Bunny's expectant look and Laxus' 'better tell me why you did that or I'll kill if the reason isn't good enough' look.

"Shrimp needs help. She's finally going to admit her feelings for speedy so she asked me to distract the she-demon and Mr. Plant boy. You know how they get and it would end up like shit." Laxus and his team looked surprised for a moment, probably they thought I was in love with Shrimp. Well, that or I was actually helping somebody willingly.

She hummed in agreement, "I have until 7 before I need to leave but I can help."

"Huh? Since when were you so busy, Blondie?" Lightning rod looked at her surprisingly. He's right, we don't see her around the guild unless she has plans with someone or she's at the training ground.

"Yeah, Bunny-girl, we rarely see you in the guild hall. It's like you're always busy with something else."

"Speaking of which, you haven't been taking missions with Team Natsu and you don't hang out as often then you did before." Uptight rune man was the one who had spoken. He was truly curious as to what was wrong with her lately.

"Oh my god, you guys. You sound like my parents questioning me as if I was sneaking around all the time." She sighed in resignation. "You didn't hear? I went on hiatus from Team Natsu. Technically I quit for the time being."

This caught all of our attention. We probably haven't known because Lightning rod and his worshippers were on a long S-class mission. I just don't listen to other people talking in the guild, don't really care unless it's something I should be concerned about and this is something to be concerned about.

"Cosplayer! I thought you would never leave that team because of Natsu. Didn't you guys have a think for each other? Why the hell would you do that?" his fucking tongue rolled out.

Frankly, everyone thought they were in a relationship or at least liked each other. As much as that vexes me, Natsu stuck to her like glue.

She choked and then started laughing. What the hell, is she nuts? When she calmed down she just smiled and said, "I don't know why everyone thinks that. I think of Natsu as a brother and for your information, I've been helping Natsu with Lisanna. In fact, I was the one that sent those two alone on a date mission so Natsu could finally confess. I bet you by the time you come back, there will be a new couple in Fairy Tail."

The rest were as surprised as I was. I was actually immensely happy and I could tell Lightning rod over there was too.

Evergreen interrupted our moment of happiness, "Wait, that doesn't explain why you quit Team Natsu."

She frowned; clearly she wasn't happy about this subject. I also saw Evergreen eyeing a certain spot, the left side of her stomach. I don't know what she was looking at though. It was covered. Laxus and the rest seemed to notice what Evergreen was looking at her and waited for an answer.

"Let's just say I had some personal issues I'm working on. Oh and I'm undergoing some training, Erza's also helping me."

...

"Oh and Gajeel I can handle Mira, Gajeel. I'm sure you won't know how to deal with her but I can. For Droy, here, give this to Droy and say it's from Lucy." She handed me a piece of paper.

Then it registered.

"EH! ERZA'S TRAINING YOU!"

"Oh that, I said she was helping me. She only trains me in the morning though and sometimes in the evening when she's free. After those times, it's just me and my spirits. Why?"

"I praise you, surviving Titania's hardcore training."

"Erza just goes through extreme measures, Ever. I feel afraid everyday waiting for what she's going to do the next day but it helps. I improved a lot and she pushes me to my limit. Best friend or not, she doesn't go easy. Her training is amazing." She smiled as she reminiscent of her training so far but then shivered. What the fuck, Erza will kill her, I just know it.

"Is that where you got that scar on your stomach" What? What scar is Ms. Fairy-wannabe talking about? Bunny-girl ain't have no scars. I know after all that revealing clothes she wears. Even if she had a scar I think it would look damn sexy if she had one. I'd trace my fingers along it just to give her shivers but she doesn't have one…..or at least I think she doesn't have one.

Bunny-girl tensed and became pale when she heard that. "I don't know what you're talking about." She began hyperventilating and her eyes flashed as if she was remembering something. She clutched the left side of her stomach and tears gathered in her eyes. She was looking straight ahead as if something was happening right before her. She started shaking and sweating. I sensed immense fear.

"Food's done everyone's favorites!"

...

"Huh? Lucy, are you okay?" That snapped Bunny out of whatever trance she was in. She blinked the tears away and forced a smile.

"It's nothing Mira, thanks for the food." The she-demon didn't see the tears or what had happened and fell for Lucy's act. Now I'm worried.

The she-demon walked away and began setting up again. Bunny just sat and stared blankly at her food as she ate it.

"Blondie…" she flinched and ignored Lightning rod. She also avoided our stares.

We all just ate our food. Bunny-girl was the one who finished first.

"I handle Mira, just remember the paper I gave you and Droy will be busy the whole day." She avoided looking at me in the face and before I could say anything, she walked away towards the she-demon.

I glanced back at Laxus and we shared worried glances. Even if we don't agree with each other, we can agree that something's wrong with Lucy and we'll do all we can to make her happy again.

* * *

 **HOHO, please vote for who she ends with and before we all get tense. I'm going to introduce the love potentials in the story first before closing it so sit tight. Also please check out my other story. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(;_;)^(0_0)^(-_-)^(=_=)^($_$)^( o )^(I_I)^(^_^)^(/_/)^(O-O?)**

 **Me, Myself, and I are holding hands. We promise to work harder and to do are best. My team (full of myself) would like to thank the wonderful people for reviewing me, following me and so on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but I DON'T! (=_=")/**

Lucy's POV

I breathed in and out and thought of various other things to distract me and composed myself. I reminded myself that I was in Fairy Tail and I was safe now.

I reached Mira and tapped her shoulder. She turned directing a huge smile at me before asking what I needed.

"Hey Mira, I was just wondering if you knew about Natsu and Lisanna?"

"Huh, what are you talking about? If you're talking about the mission then I already know."

"Oh! So you don't know. I guess I should just wait until you find out."

"What do mean. Lucy! Tell me now, what's going on?"

' _Haha she took the bait, of course she did. This will keep her busy for at least half the day.'_ "Oh you know, Natsu's confessing during the mission and aren't they coming back soon. I wonder who will congratulate them. It's already a given she's going to say yes."

She squealed so loud, I thought I was going to go deaf. After squealing she promptly fell to the ground unconscious. I dragged her to the infirmary and laid her on the bed before leaving a note on the tableside that Kinana can take over today while she plans whatever she's planning for the coming couple.

I walked down to the bar before I felt stares. It was Gajeel, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion themselves.

Gajeel was the first to speak, "How the hell were you able to do that. How long will she be out? Why'd she faint? Will that be enough to distract her?"

"Calm down Gajeel, Jeez. I just told her about Natsu and Lisanna. She'll be out for at least a good hour and by the time she wakes up she'll be distracted planning for their congratulatory party. Kinana will take over for her for a while."

Laxus boomed out laughed, followed by Bickslow then Gajeel. Ever just huffed, "Of course, so typical of her." Freed just had an amused smile.

"Great planning Lucy, but what about Droy? Are you sure this note will suffice….."

"Don't question me Gajeel. Just you wait; once it works you'll marvel at my genius." Gajeel scowled at my comment before heeding my word. I laughed but was interrupted when one of my keys jingled, Cancer. It's was two minutes before seven. He must already be done.

"Sorry guys, I have to go now. See you around."

There were surprised by the sudden close off but nodded anyway. They contemplated over what was going on with Lucy. Something was wrong with the guild's light, of course there worried.

* * *

I went straight home. I rushed to the door. I had to take care of the scars now, Ever and the others already saw it. I'm getting worse. I'm starting to have panic attacks again. I need to calm down. Its fine, not a lot of people saw and these people were not one to talk.

Virgo appeared in the familiar flash with the cream in her hands. I turned before cautiously lifting my shirt and bra. I really didn't like it when others saw my scars. It makes me feel vulnerable. Virgo hesitantly rubbed the cream while also rubbing my back. She sensed my stress and exhaustion from the earlier panic attack.

I was still on edge and I needed to calm down. I breathed out and hummed a lullaby to calm myself. Lyre would help me but I called her already this month. I hummed the melody of the River Flows in You by Yiruma. Mama would always play that song on the piano for me. Mama says I have a good singing voice so when I was learning how to play instruments as part of aristocratic training; she had a teacher give me singing lessons. I actually stopped singing after I ran away just trying to forget my past…..

"Princess, I'm done. Punishment time?"

"No, Virgo….just go back please and thanks for your help."

"Anytime princess." She disappeared, which left me alone. I can't stand being alone. I changed into my training clothes which consisted of a pink sports bra and black shorts with shoes. She tied her hair into a high pony tail and headed back to the guild to meet Erza.

* * *

I entered the guild through the back and headed towards the gym which was only one part of the training grounds. Time to meet hell again, it helps though. The 'devil's training' has already increased my physical strength exponentially. My body was already fit and toned.

What I don't understand, is why I can't tell anybody about anything about my training. Capricorn was the one who suggested. Although Erza is training me, she's only part of my training. You'd be surprised of what I found and did in the duration of 2 months…..

"Lucy! Let's start." She walks through the door yelling. I was already stretching. I did a spilt and a bridge. I didn't pay attention to the others in the gym or the bench. I didn't even notice who was who. I was going to need it for what was to come.

"Let's warm up." Erza equipped into her heaven's wheel armor. She moved farthest from me. A blindfold was over my eyes. I crouched in preparation. Five swords had started falling towards me in a rapid pace from different locations. I sensed the objects location and ran into a series of flips avoiding all swords before swords were surrounding me. I did an aerial before approaching the direction of Erza and spinned away from fast approaching swords she sent me to prevent me from going close. I double flipped over head, hit behind her knees, and kicked her legs under her before my fingers lingered seconds away from her weak point on her neck that would have incapacitated her. I was too fast for her to respond.

I took the blind off and looked at the massive swords scattered across the field. I think we went overboard.

We continued you with basic exercises but there's a twist. Erza's version gives you pain like no other if you're not use to it. I endured it for 2 months. I think I deserve an award for that. For example, when she makes me do pushups not only does she make me do 100, she puts weights on my back and on an elevated area. If I stop, then she makes me do 50 more.

After we were done with exercises, we started working on magical weapons. Erza asked me to choose upon weapons other than my whip for variety. She had tested my ability for which weapon class suited me best. We found out that I was suited for long distance weapons such as archery or a spear but not limited to that so she trained me through all sorts of long distance weapons. She said I was a natural at long distance weapons.

Today we were going to practice again with archery and daggers. The weapons I borrowed from her were not normal one but magically induced weapons for holders like me. I don't know why or where she got them but I didn't question her.

First was archery. She passed me a bow. I got in position and concentrated. Several target popped out. I shot every target faster than they finished being in position. Several have been broken in half at the intensity of the arrow. The arrows were magic.

Erza praised me before laying out several daggers. I grabbed them and flipped several in my hand before throwing them in a series of turns. All of them were on point. Erza said my timing was impeccable but I think I still need to work on it. I'll perfect it no matter what.

I breathed out a sigh before Erza told me to finishing exercises before her training was done. Of course, after this I still have training but she doesn't know that.

As I finished up the last of my weights, I felt the presence of people coming towards me.

"Do you need something right now Gajeel, Laxus, Thunder legion?" I said without turning around.

"Whoa Bunny girl, I didn't know you could do that. You're fuckin strong; you dodged all of Erza's swords blindfolded!"

"I didn't know you used daggers and a bow. As I recall Lucy-san, you're only equipped with a whip and keys."

I responded to Gajeel and Freed. "She's been training me, what do you expect. Erza doesn't stop until things go how she plans and beat you down until it's to her expectations. I didn't have much trouble though. She's been training me in long distance weapons since she said I have a very skilled talent for it. So I'm not just limited to that either." I turned to faced them.

Bickslow grinned before his tongue rolled out. "Your body's really toned now Cosplayer."

"Uh huh." Evergreen just looked at me with such intensity. Her eyes were looking at my exposed stomach. She looked skeptical.

I felt uncomfortable with how she was looking at me so I turned to leave, "If you don't have business with me, I need to go now."

Just then, the doors slammed open and Warren came in calling, "LUCY!"

I ran up to him and replied to his frantic calling, "Warren, what's wrong?"

His worried eyes turn to me. "Sabertooth needs your help. They called asking if you could come ASAP. Something happened to Yukino….."

 **POLL IS STILL UP PLEASE VOTE...**


End file.
